Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói
by Dana Norram
Summary: Série de one-shots HarryxDraco. Vários períodos, tamanhos e classificações. / SLASH / HarryxDraco / SERIES
1. Perfeita simetria

**Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói**

**Dotado de um nome com enorme carga poética, esse projeto foi criado pelo pessoal da seção Harry e Draco da antiga versão do fórum **_**Aliança 3 Vassouras**_** e tem o importantíssimo objetivo de balançar a poeira da vertente Harry/Draco, incitar os iniciados a voltarem a ler o ship e catequizar tantas pessoas quanto possível com a doutrina do pinhão.**

**O Projeto consiste na escrita de fics, ficlets ou drabbles baseadas em 'tables' que estão disponíveis na seção H/D do fórum, e aqui serão postadas as minhas criações.**

* * *

**Título:** Perfeita simetria  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero****:** Slash / Nc-17  
**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Série de oneshots e ficlets Harry/Draco. Tema da n° 01: _Encontros furtivos e desesperados_. "Nem parecia que eles faziam aquilo há quase doze anos. Sempre parecia que era a primeira vez. Sempre parecia que ia ser a última."  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH (male**x**male) e NC-17 (sexo /o/). Em outras palavras não é recomendada a menores de 18 anos e nem para pessoinhas de mente pequena.

**DISCLAIMER: **Se Harry Potter fosse meu, aquele epílogo seria o que ele realmente parece: uma fanfic ruim.

* * *

**Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói  
**_(Tema: 13. Encontros furtivos e desesperados.)_

**Perfeita simetria  
**por Dana Norram

Draco fora contra aquela idéia desde o princípio. Não apenas pelo fato de ter todos os pés atrás na amizade entre Scorpius e Albus Potter ou pela cruel perspectiva de encontrar três dúzias de Weasleys reunidos num só lugar. Nem mesmo a idéia de que teria de ser polido e educado com pessoas daquele nível parecia ser o maior dos seus problemas.

Não. O ponto era a idéia de encontrar Potter. Encontrar Potter _ali_. Ali, bem no meio do rebanho sardento. Ali, com a mulher pendurada no braço e a ninhada correndo de um lado para o outro. Ali, com meia centena de pessoas querendo trocar uma ou duas palavras com o tão estimado chefe dos Aurores...

"Querido, _por favor_." Era até engraçado pensar que fora Astoria quem o convencera, para começo de conversa. "O menino Potter convidou todos os colegas da Sonserina. Todas as mães só falaram nessa festa nos últimos dias e elas sabem que Potter é o melhor amigo de Scorpius. Seria extremamente grosseiro de nossa parte não comparecermos."

Draco tentara de tudo, até fingir que estava doente, mas não teve jeito. E lá estava ele, as maçãs do rosto doendo de tantos sorrisos forçados que fora obrigado a dar em tão pouco tempo. Especialmente graças às nada gentis cotoveladas da esposa, que parecia ter tomado como missão pessoal eles serem vistos e cumprimentados por cada um dos trasgos presentes.

Não havia outra maneira de descrever aquele lugar. Era um perfeito inferno. Muito mais gente que o espaço podia comportar e todos atacando as bandejas e mesinhas dispostas com doces e salgados como se fosse sua última refeição. Mais ou menos como Draco imaginava ser a casa dos Weasley na hora do jantar.

Scorpius desaparecera no mesmo minuto em que eles chegaram, depois de localizar os amigos numa sala repleta de cabeças-vermelhas. Draco invejou as habilidades do filho. Se talvez pudesse distrair Astoria, ele conseguiria sumir dali sem ser notado também.

"Ah, veja, querido. A senhora Potter." Astoria cochichou, puxando-o pelo braço. Draco rodou os olhos, um lado seu ainda querendo aparatar dali, outro agradecendo aos céus por Potter não estar ao lado da esposa. "Eu tive poções com ela, já lhe disse isso?" Comentou sua esposa, distraidamente, enquanto avançavam na direção da Weasley-fêmea, que conversava animadamente com um grupo de velhas bruxas. "Era um desastre. Uma vez quase destruiu a sala."

"Não sei como ela não se casou com o Longbottom," Disse Draco com amargura pelo canto dos lábios, suas primeiras palavras na festa que não fossem monossílabos. "Praticamente almas gêmeas."

Astoria lhe deu outra cotovelada de leve, mas sorriu em indulgência para o esposo. No momento seguinte eles alcançaram a figura de Ginevra Potter. Draco imediatamente mordeu a língua, sentindo-se quase incapaz de não vocalizar mais nenhum comentário.

Era a primeira vez em anos que ele a via de tão perto e por um instante Draco deu graças a Salazar por não ter continuado a treinar Quadribol. A mulher tinha a pior pele que já vira em sua vida, cheia de buracos causados pela exposição prolongada ao sol, a chuva e ao vento. Isso sem mencionar as sardas, que já era um defeito de fábrica. O que Potter vira nela estava além de sua compreensão, Draco pensou, devolvendo o cumprimento que a senhora Potter lhes oferecera, desta vez sem sorrir, pois duvidava da sua capacidade de não começar a gargalhar na frente dela. E era irônico que Draco tenha sido salvo justamente por quem ele pretendia evitar o restante da noite.

"Malfoy."

Draco precisava admitir que Potter ficava muito bem em trajes de gala. O moreno havia se aproximado deles com duas taças de champanhe nas mãos e depois de entregar uma delas para a esposa, ofereceu a outra à mulher de Draco, que aceitou com um meneio educado.

"É uma bela festa." Comentou Astoria com um sorriso discreto, e Potter e a esposa trocaram um olhar antes de agradecerem. Draco segurou-se para não rodar os olhos, começando a se sentir mais desconfortável ainda com tudo aquilo. O fato de Potter estar com um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da ruiva não estava ajudando.

"Albus não pára de falar do seu filho." Disse a Weasley-fêmea, e Draco pensou ter sentido um leve tom de irritação em sua voz que quase lhe fez sorrir. Potter pareceu sentir o mesmo, e ele evitou encarar os olhos verdes. "Os dois ficaram muito amigos."

Astoria respondeu dizendo que Scorpius também falava muito sobre o menino Potter, e ela e a Weasley-fêmea começaram a falar das crianças, as taças de champanhe rapidamente esvaziando em suas mãos. Potter tirou o braço do ombro da esposa e, piscando discretamente por trás dos óculos redondos para Draco, se ofereceu para pegar as taças de volta.

"Malfoy, me parece que as bebidas estão acabando, se importaria de me dar uma mão lá embaixo?" Potter perguntou e, sem esperar por resposta, deu um sorriso para a esposa e começou a caminhar para fora do salão. Draco arregalou os olhos cinzas, abismado com a audácia do Cicatriz e talvez até tivesse ficado plantado ali, parado, se Astoria não lhe desse outra discreta cotovelada seguida de um sorriso que dizia claramente '_Seja sociável_' ou qualquer outra das coisas que ela passara a última meia hora repetindo para ele.

Draco deixou as duas mulheres conversando e, procurando com os olhos, localizou Potter de costas, que caminhava agilmente no meio da multidão, se desviando de grupos de bruxos e garçons. As vestes de festa do moreno eram azuis escuras e o caimento do tecido delineava os ombros e braços de Potter de tal maneira que Draco sentiu um arrepio de antecipação subir por sua coluna.

Ele já estava quase alcançando Potter quando o outro entrou por uma porta que aparentemente dava para o porão da casa. Draco olhou por cima do ombro, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando para eles, e chegou até a localizar o Weasel próximo dali, fazendo gracinhas para sua esposa de sangue-ruim e suas duas crias de sangue pior ainda. Rodando os olhos com vontade agora, Draco fechou a porta atrás de si, passando o trinco quase que inconscientemente, e desceu as escadas a sua frente com rapidez.

Mal tinha chegado ao fim dos degraus quando sentiu ser segurado pela nuca e prensado contra uma parede úmida e gelada — um contraste abissal com relação aos lábios que apertaram os seus, também sem qualquer aviso. Embora úmida, a boca de Potter estava quente e Draco imediatamente fechou os olhos, cedendo ao sentir a pressão da língua dele forçando espaço. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito coberto pelas vestes azuis até alcançarem o pescoço e em seguida os cabelos negros que Draco segurou fazendo força, puxando Potter para mais e mais perto. Os dois separaram os lábios apenas o suficiente para tomarem uma rápida tragada de ar, antes de voltarem a se beijar como houvesse um exército inimigo em cima deles. O que era mais ou menos o caso.

Draco escutou o barulho de vidro quebrando quando as duas taças que o moreno havia levado consigo foram largadas no chão sem paciência. Tão logo Potter viu-se com os braços livres, ele envolveu Draco pela cintura, uma das mãos subindo pelas suas costas e a outra descendo pela curva de suas nádegas, que o moreno apertou com vontade. Draco ofegou em meio ao beijo, dando um puxão de leve nos cabelos de Potter que tinha entre seus dedos.

"Você veio." Sussurrou Potter, ou melhor, Harry, quando soltou os lábios de Draco e começou a beijar o pescoço exposto do loiro. Draco cerrou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

"E já vi que não deveria ter vindo. Estamos numa festa, Potter, seu idiota. Na festa de aniversário do _seu_ filho, diga-se de passagem." Acrescentou Draco, desta vez puxando os cabelos de Harry com um pouco mais de vigor para que ele parasse com o que estava fazendo. O moreno soltou seu pescoço para encará-lo com um brilho frenético nos olhos verdes e uma expressão impaciente na face. "Minha esposa e a sua estão lá em cima e você pretende o quê? Sumir por uns dez minutos e depois aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Harry soltou um resmungou de '_É, é essa a idéia a geral_' e deu outro apertão em Draco. O loiro, pego de surpresa, não conseguiu segurar um gemido, e Harry sorriu satisfeito, fazendo menção de voltar a beijá-lo. Draco lhe segurou pelos cabelos novamente e o moreno estancou no lugar, resmungando consigo mesmo.

"Se é essa a sua idéia, Potter, então trate de ficar longe do meu pescoço, porque nem os melhores feitiços do mundo vão fazer esses chupões desaparecerem tão rápido assim, e eu não pretendo voltar para aquela festa parecendo que fui atacado por um explosivim no cio."

Desta vez foi Harry quem mordeu o lábio inferior, como se tentasse se controlar para não atacar cada pouco pedaço de pele exposta do outro. Draco podia sentir a pulsação do moreno, cujas mãos sobre si tremiam de ansiedade. Nem parecia que eles tinham se visto no dia anterior, no Ministério. Nem parecia que eles faziam aquilo há quase doze anos. Sempre parecia que era a primeira vez. Sempre parecia que ia ser a última.

"Okay," assentiu Harry com um tragar de ar desesperado, os lábios se aproximando novamente de Draco, que se afastou um pouco, mais uma vez sentindo a parede úmida atrás de si. "Nada de pescoço hoje, então. Vou guardar para quando você aparecer segunda-feira no trabalho com aquelas suas vestes de gola alta. Nunca achei que você usasse aquilo por razões tão escusas assim, sabia disso?" Sorriu o moreno e sem dar tempo ou chance para que Draco dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, Harry começou a abrir os botões de suas vestes desastrosamente, expondo o peito pálido do loiro, que sentiu seus pêlos claros se arrepiarem em contato com o ar frio do porão — logo esquecido quando os lábios quentes do outro começaram a traçar o caminho do pomo de adão até seus mamilos, que foram envolvidos um a um, a carne sensível sendo mordiscada sem pressa.

Draco deixou a cabeça pender para trás, os olhos fixos no teto escuro, os dentes rangendo para segurar os gemidos que queriam escapar de seus lábios. Usando as mãos para se manter no lugar, o loiro procurou aproveitar cada segundo ao máximo, tentando se concentrar apenas nos ruídos quase obscenos que o moreno fazia ao passar a língua pelo seu peito, nas sensações que os toques de Harry lhe proporcionavam.

Não havia uma única parte dele que não entrasse em conflito sempre que se via em situações como àquela — que não apenas tinham se tornado freqüentes e comuns com o passar dos anos, mas também tão essenciais quanto simples atos como comer ou respirar. Ele nunca se esquecera de como começara, mas nunca deixara de se perguntar _por que_ acontecera, dúvida que só conseguia ser aliviada quando sentia Potter assim, junto a si, suas mãos e lábios percorrendo cada centímetro de pele que pudesse alcançar.

Draco percebeu as mãos do moreno se atrapalharem com os botões de sua calça e sorriu consigo mesmo por ter deixado Harry naquele estado. Então ouviu o som de tecido sendo puxado e arregalou os olhos para o nada ao sentir Harry envolvê-lo com a boca, o presunçoso sorriso desaparecendo de sua face pálida no mesmo instante. Draco firmou as mãos com mais força na parede, não sentindo a menor segurança em suas pernas agora trêmulas.

Logo já tinha desistido de segurar os gemidos. Somente uma ínfima, quase insignificante parte sua parecendo minimamente preocupada com o fato de que alguém poderia escutá-los ali. Harry, obviamente, não estava, pois além de se ocupar com Draco, o moreno abrira sua própria calça e agora se tocava usando a outra mão, os ruídos de ambos se fundindo num único e dissoluto som.

Ao sentir Harry soltá-lo para poder mordiscar a pele sensível de sua virilha, Draco se apoiou melhor contra a parede, afastando as pernas e dando acesso aos dedos úmidos de saliva do moreno, que começaram a prepará-lo apressadamente. O loiro sentia a respiração rápida e descompassada de Harry contra sua pele nua, a pulsação acelerada do outro, cada súbito toque um ligeiro sobressalto.

Harry então voltou a tomá-lo com os lábios, sem diminuir o ritmo de seus dedos dentro dele, e Draco arriscou tirar uma das mãos da parede para segurar nos cabelos de Harry, impedindo-o de continuar antes que tudo terminasse rápido demais. O moreno emitiu um ruído irritado com a interrupção e, quando Draco percebeu, Harry já estava de pé outra vez.

Houve tempo apenas para seus olhos se encontrarem rapidamente e, sem dizer nada, sem pedir nada, sem qualquer aviso, Harry o segurou pela cintura, fazendo com que Draco virasse o corpo até ficar de costas para ele, o rosto voltado para a parede. O loiro encostou a testa contra o cimento frio do porão e lambeu os próprios lábios, então secos, sentindo as mãos de Harry ocupadas em tirar vestes e capas do caminho.

O moreno o envolveu num abraço quente. Ou ao menos foi o que Draco pensou até o instante em que Harry enfiou uma das mãos no bolso de suas vestes, que ainda pendiam abertas sobre seu corpo. O moreno agarrou então a varinha de Draco por alguns segundos apenas, usando-a para conjurar um feitiço em voz baixa, antes de soltá-la para poder segurar Draco pela cintura com a mão, procurando mantê-lo firme no lugar, enquanto com a outra se guiava para dentro dele.

Com os olhos apertados e os lábios entreabertos numa exclamação muda, Draco afastou mais as pernas, seu braço esquerdo apoiado contra a parede fria, o direito estendido para trás, tomando um pouco de controle da situação, segurando Harry e tentando fazê-lo se mexer logo de uma vez. O loiro virou o rosto de lado, olhando de soslaio para Harry, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso conforme começava a se movimentar devagar, a boca se aproximando do ouvido de Draco.

"Tá bom assim?" A pergunta saiu rouca, quase apreensiva, e Draco fez um aceno firme e positivo com a cabeça, não confiando no som da própria voz.

Sem soltar a cintura de Draco, Harry pouco a pouco aumentou o ritmo, entrando e saindo, intercalando com movimentos curtos e então mais profundos, fazendo o loiro arquejar, quase subindo nas pontas dos dedos do pé, arrancando resmungos indecifráveis a cada nova investida. Draco até tentou ditar o compasso no começo, mas desistiu segundos depois, preferindo usar a mão livre para se tocar enquanto sentia cada centímetro do corpo de Harry em perfeita simetria com o seu.

Ele não sabia dizer qual era o melhor momento de encontros como aqueles. Quando o medo de serem apanhados somado ao quase já superado sentimento de culpa, e então acrescido pela alegria de estarem juntos, se transformava em uma coisa só. Algo que, embora ao mesmo tempo o assustasse, também lhe dava uma sensação de plenitude que ele jamais alcançara antes. Não era apenas saber que era _mútuo_, mas especialmente ter certeza de que aquilo não seria possível com nenhuma outra pessoa. Cada momento único. Singular. Extraordinário. E ainda assim tão perfeito quanto todos os outros.

Draco abriu os olhos, sem perceber que os havia fechado, perdido em meio a todas aquelas sensações que o assaltavam, ao notar uma das mãos de Harry tocando seu peito de leve. O loiro engoliu em seco ao sentir o outro traçar os dedos ágeis pelas cicatrizes pálidas em sua pele — as mesmas das quais o moreno já decorara tamanho e forma. Harry continuou a carícia, subindo os dedos devagarzinho até alcançar o braço que Draco mantinha apoiado contra a parede, dobrado um pouco acima de sua cabeça, e por fim pousou sua mão sobre a dele.

Aumentando o ritmo das investidas, os movimentos cada vez mais curtos e erráticos, quase descontrolados, Harry colou seu peito contra as costas de Draco, que ofegou ao sentir os botões das vestes do moreno marcarem sua pele por debaixo do tecido. Ele já quase podia antecipar aquela sensação que misturava calor e frio, que o deixava com a boca seca e os dedos dormentes. E Draco sabia que Harry estava começando a sentir o mesmo e que nenhum deles agüentaria por mais muito tempo, mas ele queria poder prolongar aquele instante um pouco mais. _Só um pouco mais_. Só um pouco para que eles não tivessem que voltar logo lá para cima, fingindo que nada demais acontecera entre os dois.

Mas era inevitável. O paradoxo de sensações atingiu-os com um estremecer violento. Encontrou Harry beijando a nuca de Draco, que, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava memorizar cada minúscula impressão daquele momento, também sentia seu peito repentinamente inundado por algo que ele não conseguia decifrar, mas que devia ter algo a ver com a força como Harry entrelaçava os dedos de sua mão, apoiada contra a parede que, afinal, já não parecia mais tão fria assim.

Em um silêncio que só foi quebrado pelo som de botões voltando para suas casas, de tecidos sendo desamassados, feitiços murmurados a fim de colocar um pouco de ordem e últimos e atrapalhados beijos sendo trocados na penumbra, os dois subiram as escadas de volta para a festa.

Encontraram tudo exatamente como tinham deixado. Crianças correndo, adultos conversando, garçons passando com suas bandejas. Ninguém parecia ter reparado no sumiço deles, nem mesmo as duas mulheres que tinham se juntado a um pequeno grupo numa mesa logo adiante.

Draco só reparou que Potter havia apanhado uma caixa de bebidas antes de sair do porão quando o moreno mostrou o fardo para a esposa com um sorriso cansado no rosto. A Weasley-fêmea ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas, parecendo levemente curiosa.

"Não sei o que aconteceu com aquele lugar." Potter disse. "Acho que James deve ter aprontado por lá. Está uma bagunça. Levei eras para encontrar essa caixa aqui. Ainda bem que Malfoy estava junto e me lembrou de usar um feitiço convocatório, do contrário acho que estaria perdido lá embaixo até agora."

O rosto de Astoria corou de orgulho, e Draco mordeu o interior de suas bochechas para não começar a sorrir. A esposa de Potter balançou a cabeça em compreensão e lançou um olhar de soslaio para o filho mais velho, um pouco afastado deles, que aparentemente contava piadas a uma jovem acompanhada por um rapaz de cabelos turquesa.

"Falo com ele amanhã." Disse a ruiva se levantando e estendendo os braços para pegar a caixa das mãos do marido, antes de tomar a direção da cozinha. "Aposto que deve ter algumas coisas da loja do George lá embaixo também. Por via das dúvidas acho melhor ninguém descer sozinho naquele porão por hoje."

E, quando a mulher já havia se afastado o suficiente e as demais pessoas ao redor deles voltaram a conversar, Potter se aproximou e falou em voz baixa apenas para Draco ouvir. "Aposto que aquela caixa lá não dura nem mais meia hora."

Desta vez Draco não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Ele até seria capaz de dar um beijo em sua esposa naquele exato instante. Vir àquela festa talvez não tivesse sido uma má idéia, afinal de contas.

**Fim**

* * *

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 12/04/08 como resposta ao Tema n° 13 (_'Encontros furtivos e desesperados'_) da primeira fase do **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói**, promovido pela seção HD do fórum _Aliança 3 Vassouras_. O projeto continua na ativa, mas agora em novo endereço: **www. 6vparavoce. com. br** (para acessar, tire os espaços).

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Quem acompanha o efê-efê-ponto-nete há algum tempo, já deve ter esbarrado com as outras fanfics do Projeto espalhadas por aí. Eu demorei para postar as minhas porque a intenção original desta que vos fala era escrever várias fics (todas com spoilers de DH) e daí postá-las em uma ordem 'cronológica". Bem, como não rolou de fazer isso, vamos postando assim mesmo como está. xD Espero que gostem dessa 'rapidinha' pinhônica e me digam o que acharam. :)

**Aviso:** Ah, desta fase do Projeto eu tenho mais duas fanfics prontas para postar, mas ainda não sei quando vai ser. o.o

**Agradecimentos: **A **Calíope Amphora** pela betagem amor, as **meninas da seção HD** pelo apoio incondicional e surtos pinhônicos aleatórios e a todos que leram deixaram comentários na minha última fanfic postada, "Estilhaços". Kinsgley também ama vocês. \o\


	2. Antônimo

**Título:** Antônimo  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero****:** Slash / PG-13  
**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Série de oneshots e ficlets Harry/Draco. Tema da oneshot 02: _Os dois no mesmo box de banho_. "Draco odiava quando os gestos impacientes e desesperados davam lugar a esses etéreos e silenciosos momentos em que tudo parecia perfeito demais para durar tempo o suficiente."  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows

* * *

**Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói  
**_(Tema: 05. Os dois no mesmo box de banho.)_

**Antônimo  
**por Dana Norram

* * *

Draco odiava ver a água escorrer pelo corpo de Harry. Notar as pequenas gotas ganhando os contornos dos braços e pernas até se perderem por entre os pêlos negros. Odiava sentir suas mãos escorregarem sobre o vidro úmido, enquanto ele tentava não tocar o outro, procurando fazer aquele momento durar mais do que poderia durar. Draco odiava a hora em que Harry desligava a água e estendia os braços para frente, espalmando as mãos lado a lado de seu corpo.

"Você está com aquela cara de novo." A voz de Harry ecoou dentro do banheiro e os lábios se aproximaram de seu rosto pálido.

"Estou? Com _que_ cara?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu meio de lado. "Essa aí." Ele disse em voz baixa. "Essa cara de criança pequena que tiraram mais cedo do parquinho de diversões."

Uma risada contida. Quase um grunhido. E um rodar de olhos impaciente.

"Não sei do que está falando, Potter." Ele viu Harry sorrir diante do sobrenome. "Até por que a _sua_ montanha russa não anda tão veloz assim."

"Sério?" Os olhos verdes o fitaram com divertimento. "Não lembro de escutar reclamações. Nem mesmo depois da _terceira_ volta."

Draco odiava o fato de não conseguir irritar Harry como antes. Saber o quanto dependia dele. Ter plena consciência de que precisava desses encontros mais do que seu bom senso recomendaria. Odiava se ver vulnerável diante de alguém como ele. Alguém que era tudo que lhe ensinaram a não ser. Alguém que ele deveria _odiar_.

"Ha, muito engraçado."

"Sou, é?" Os lábios tocaram a pele da sua bochecha e Draco engoliu em seco, seus olhos fechando em expectativa. "É a convivência. Talvez."

Draco odiava ter consciência de que tinha ido muito longe e que não havia mais volta. Odiava a idéia de que não iria querer voltar de qualquer forma. Draco odiava quando os gestos impacientes e desesperados davam lugar a esses etéreos e silenciosos momentos em que tudo parecia perfeito demais para durar tempo o suficiente.

"Pára com isso."

A risada do outro desta vez foi abafada pela boca estar muito próxima do seu pescoço.

"Com o quê? Com isso?" E Harry fez de novo.

Draco odiava saber que quando saíssem dali as coisas do lado de fora voltariam a ser como deveriam ser e que não havia nada a se fazer com relação àquilo. Odiava a ironia de que estar _preso_ dentro daquelas paredes de vidro embaçado o fazia se sentir verdadeiramente _livre_. Odiava a certeza de que nunca deveria ter sido assim.

"É. Pára-com-isso." Seus lábios se entreabriram num gemido mudo. "Está ficando tarde."

Os olhos verdes se fixaram nos seus outra vez. Mas eles já não pareciam mais tão vivos assim.

"Você quer ir embora?"

Draco odiava sentir o vidro esfriar atrás de si. Saber que eles teriam partido antes mesmo do vapor acumulado começar a se liquefazer, os fios de água escorrendo pela superfície embaçada. Odiava ver as costas do moreno refletidas nele e saber que todas aquelas marcas eram obras suas. Mas o que realmente odiava é ter a certeza de Harry sumiria com cada uma delas antes de chegar em casa. Draco também odiava o fato de que faria o mesmo.

"Não. Não quero ir."

Um suspirar cansado. De ambos. Suas testas se encostaram de leve.

"Podia ser mais fácil." Uma voz murmurou baixinho.

Era a sua.

"É, podia." Respondeu Harry sem sorrir.

Draco odiava erguer o braço para puxar a toalha felpuda de cima do box. Ver Harry fechar os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava para secar seus cabelos negros e revoltos. Sentir o frio pouco a pouco se alastrar para dentro das paredes de vidro. Odiava ter de abraçar Harry para precisar se aquecer.

"Podemos nos ver amanhã, certo? Consegui adiantar bastante coisa hoje. Vamos ter mais tempo."

Draco concordou em meio ao abraço forte e em seguida se afastou, puxou a toalha e se enrolou nela antes de abrir a porta corrediça e pôr um pé para fora do box. O piso gelado agulhou sua pele nua.

"Espera."

Draco odiava quando Harry o segurava pelo pulso e o puxava de volta. Aquela sensação de que não era mais dono de seus atos. Odiava a forma como o outro o abraçava e o beijava. Odiava ainda mais a maneira como devolvia os gestos. Sempre com mais e mais força.

"Repete."

"O quê?"

"O que você me disse mais cedo. _Repete_."

Draco odiava ser lembrado de seus momentos de fraqueza. Saber que não havia como desfazê-los. Odiava não poder negar o que dissera. Odiava o fato de não se arrepender.

"_Eu te amo_."

Draco odiava ver o sorriso se formando. Saber que cada segundo valeu a pena. Odiava, acima de tudo, a certeza de que faria tudo de novo.

**Fim**

* * *

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 22/04/08 como resposta ao Tema n° 05 ('_Os dois no mesmo box de banho_') da primeira fase do **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói**, promovido pela seção HD do fórum _Aliança 3 Vassouras_. O projeto continua na ativa, mas agora em novo endereço: **www. 6vparavoce. com. br** (para acessar, tire os espaços).

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Esse foi o primeiro item do projeto que eu peguei, mas acabou sendo apenas o segundo a ser escrito e é o meu preferido até agora. Espero que vocês também gostem e digam o que acharam dele! \o\

**Aviso:** Falta só mais uma fic pronta do projeto. Pretendo postar nessa sexta-feira, vamos ver se rola.

**Agradecimentos: **A **Calíope **pela betagem e a todos que leram e deixaram comentários na minha última fanfic postada, "Perfeita simetria". /o/


	3. Antes tarde

**Título:** Antes tarde  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Slash / PG-13  
**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Série de fanfics Harry/Draco. Tema da n03: _Chupão_. "Por que eu não entenderia? Não entenderia que você estava pondo um par de chifres na _minha_ irmã?"  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows

* * *

**Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói  
**_(Tema: 09. Chupão.)_

**Antes tarde  
**por Dana Norram

* * *

O mundo bruxo foi pego de surpresa quando o Profeta Diário estampou na primeira página a notícia sobre o fim do casamento entre Harry e Ginevra Potter. Por quase um mês não se falou sobre outra coisa.

Ex-colegas de escola de ambos eram vistos nas lojas e bares no Beco Diagonal com as cabeças próximas, discutindo o assunto em voz baixa. Alguns repórteres foram enviados a Hogwarts em várias tentativas falhas de entrevistar o professor Longbottom que, segundo fontes seguras, fora par da agora ex-senhora Potter no baile de inverno quando ela tinha 13 anos de idade. A velha Molly Weasley foi vista lançando azarações a esmo contra um grupo de curiosos que tentaram entrar em sua propriedade a fim de perguntar à própria Ginevra o que acontecera.

Entretanto, ninguém aparentemente tentara arrancar a versão dos acontecimentos de Harry Potter, herói de guerra e chefe do Departamento dos Aurores há vários anos. Potter, que, segundo boatos, saíra da casa onde vivia com a mulher e os três filhos e se mudara para a antiga propriedade herdada de seu padrinho, ainda era visto caminhando ao trabalho todos os dias, onde costumava ficar até bem tarde e não aparentava qualquer drástica mudança por conta dos acontecimentos recentes.

Também não foram conseguidas informações de seus melhores amigos, Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Hermione, no papel de membro da Corte Suprema dos Bruxos, limitou-se a fazer uma declaração de que não era da conta de ninguém o que acontecia com Harry e que ele merecia privacidade naquele momento delicado para ele e a família. Ron, por estar sempre junto do amigo ou mesmo da esposa, teve poucas oportunidades para ser abordado sobre o assunto.

Porém, ao contrário do que poderia se imaginar, Ronald Weasley _sabia_. Sabia há meses o que se tornara inevitável. Sabia que o amigo já não tinha mais olhos para sua irmã e que, a despeito de todos os seus atos heróicos, honrarias e medalhas, Harry também estava sujeito a erros e falhas como qualquer um.

E era irônico — Ron sabia que era —, pensar que tudo começara a fazer sentido justamente no aniversário de casamento do amigo e da irmã.

—**x—**

"Desta vez você bateu meu recorde, cara." Ron disse enquanto abria a porta do carro para Harry. "Nem eu já consegui esquecer do presente de aniversário de casamento!"

Harry soltou um suspiro enquanto se ajeitava no banco do passageiro, o pequeno embrulho aparentemente feito às pressas largado em seu colo. Ron reparou que a expressão de seu amigo era de cansaço e que seu rosto estava marcado por grandes olheiras. Por um instante constrangedor, Ron se perguntou se a sua irmã resolvera presentear o marido mais cedo e deixara Harry sem dormir. O mero pensamento fez com que ele desviasse a atenção para o volante e fechasse os olhos rapidamente para então abri-los e se fixar numa foto de Hermione junto das crianças pendurada no retrovisor. Ron respirou aliviado e voltou-se para o amigo que começou a falar, a voz entediada.

"Me refresque a memória... por que nós não podemos simplesmente aparatar mesmo?" Harry perguntou, encostando a cabeça no apoio do banco e fechando os olhos.

"Porque Ginny tem falado a meses que queria voltar naquele restaurante no centro e Hermione sempre acha que é uma boa idéia irmos _como_ trouxas em lugares trouxas."

Harry fez que 'sim' com a cabeça, indicando que entedia, mas não respondeu ao comentário e, após um dar de ombros impassível, Ron girou a chave na ignição e deu a partida no carro.

Pouco foi falado durante o trajeto. Para ser sincero, Ron não tinha muito sobre o que conversar com Harry ultimamente. Eles se viam todos os dias e trabalhavam juntos, com algumas missões individuais, sim, mas, fora isso, sem novidades naquele campo. Sem contar que Harry andava mais às voltas com papeladas do que com ação nos últimos tempos, o que limitava em muito o assunto entre eles. E desde que Ginny se aposentara para cuidar das crianças, ela acabava em casa praticamente o dia inteiro, então, quando não estava no escritório, Harry provavelmente se sentia na obrigação de estar lá com ela. Sendo casado com Hermione, Ron não se sentia à vontade em sugerir programas apenas entre os três, como fazia nos velhos tempos. Era horrível admitir, mas às vezes ele sentia falta da época em que não havia famílias para virem antes da amizade deles.

Hermione e Ginny já haviam pedido as entradas quando eles chegaram, quase uma hora depois do combinado. Os cumprimentos entre Harry e sua irmã foram mornos, fato que Ron colocou na conta do atraso. Porém, ao abrir o pacote que Harry lhe trouxera (que se revelou ser o último lançamento em Pena de Repetição Rápida), Ginny decididamente _forçou_ o sorriso. Ron a princípio não entendeu por que do presente, imaginando que amigo daria uma jóia ou algo do gênero para sua irmã, mas depois pensou que Harry só queria fazer a esposa se sentir útil, já que ela às vezes reclamava por passar tanto tempo em casa.

Ron trocou um rápido olhar com Hermione depois disso, e ela logo começou a falar das crianças para amenizar o clima. Contou que Rose arranjara um namorado em Hogwarts e como Ron estava prometendo aparecer por lá qualquer dia para azarar o rapaz e comentou também sobre Hugo ter entrado no clube de duelos. Logo Harry e Ginny também estavam falando dos filhos deles também. Sobre James, que iria se formar no ano seguinte, sobre Albus, que havia sido nomeado monitor, e aproveitaram para contar pela terceira vez em como Lily fora aceita como goleira no time de Quadribol.

Num pensamento quase inconsciente, Ron reparou que, enquanto falava dos filhos, seu amigo soava um milhão de vezes mais à vontade. Na verdade, parecia a primeira vez que estava sorrindo abertamente e parecendo contente com alguma coisa desde que o pegara mais cedo para irem ao restaurante.

E talvez Ron tivesse guardado na memória apenas os detalhes agradáveis daquela noite, se não fosse pela hora da sobremesa. Porque, quando o jantar chegava ao fim e o assunto "filhos" já fora passado e repassado pelo menos umas três vezes e os quatro começavam a se encarar em silêncio por alguns longos e constrangedores instantes, dois garçons, vindo de direções opostas, passaram ao mesmo tempo pela mesa deles.

Um carregava uma pilha de pratos usados, voltando de uma mesa ao canto, enquanto o outro vinha da cozinha com as sobremesas pedidas por eles arrumadas numa bandeja. Aconteceu bem rápido e nem ele ou Harry puderam evitar que uma ostra caísse da pilha de pratos que um dos garçons carregava no meio do caminho do outro garçom, que escorregou no mesmo instante. Então, para não derrubar a bandeja que trazia nas mãos, ele se segurou na coisa mais próxima que encontrou — o casaco que Harry usava por cima das vestes.

O som de tecido se rasgando encheu o restaurante e logo estavam os quatro de pé para ajudar o pobre garçom a se levantar, para pegar a bandeja que ele miraculosamente não derrubara e lhe garantir que estava tudo bem e que aquele casaco era velho mesmo e ele não deveria nem ter saído com ele. Mas quando as sobremesas já estavam dispostas na mesa e Ron pegara sua colher para começar a comer, ele viu Ginny se aproximar de Harry com o cenho franzido e, ao puxar o pedaço de tecido onde o casaco se rasgara, próximo à articulação onde ombro e pescoço se encontravam, escutou ela perguntar numa voz alta e clara.

"Mas o que é _isso_, Harry?"

E Ron entrou em choque ao perceber que aquilo na pele do seu melhor amigo não era uma tatuagem que ele fizera escondido ou algum pedaço remanescente de sobremesa que talvez tivesse escapado dos olhos deles, mas sim um grande, redondo e roxo _chupão_. Ou pelo menos algo bem parecido, e não era como se Ron nunca tivesse visto um antes. O hematoma arroxeado e acusador — pequeno demais para ser uma pancada, grande demais para se passar por um beliscão. A prova óbvia e irrefutável de que alguém atacara Harry com todos os dentes da boca e com alguma vontade de deixar aquela marca.

E esse alguém aparentemente não fora a sua irmã.

Ron não sabia o que era mais perturbador e talvez por isso ele não encontrou palavras para falar qualquer coisa quando Harry pareceu apenas levemente surpreso com a pergunta da esposa e respondeu, sua voz calma e despreocupada.

"Ah, isso? Tivemos uma batida na casa de uns bruxos que estavam produzindo substâncias não-comerciáveis tipo D e que uma daquelas coisas _espirrou_ em mim enquanto fazíamos a apreensão. Mas não foi nada de grave. O medibruxo disse que a marca deve sumir em um ou dois dias."

E, embora talvez Harry não prestasse muita atenção na sua presença, Ron tinha certeza absoluta de que fazia meses que o amigo não saía em missão de campo e que estivera enfiado no Ministério aquela semana inteira.

—**x—**

Ronald Weasley praticamente não dormiu aquela noite.

Primeiro ele foi assaltado pelo pânico de pensar que Hermione acabaria lhe perguntando sobre aquela história toda — ela _sempre_ queria saber de assuntos que poderiam acabar sendo julgados pela Corte. Depois ele não conseguiu parar de pensar que talvez estivesse ficando louco e que por isso não se lembrava de _onde_ Harry tinha se enfiado naquela tarde. Talvez o amigo _realmente_ comentara o assunto e ele só não prestara atenção. Não era como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada assim...

Ao ponto em que podia ouvir os passarinhos anunciando o fim da madrugada, Ron já tinha imaginado também se Harry talvez não estava envolvido em alguma missão altamente secreta e perigosa do qual ele não lhe confidenciara coisa alguma. O mero pensamento fez um gosto amargo lhe subir pela garganta.

Ron só pegou no sono quando a luz da manhã já forçava espaço pelas frestas da janela e Hermione começava a se mexer ao seu lado. Mas não antes de chegar à conclusão de que havia algo de muito errado com seu melhor amigo e que ele precisava descobrir o que era.

—**x—**

Ron saiu para trabalhar naquela manhã decidido a descobrir o que havia com Harry. Porém, ao chegar ao ministério, já mudara de idéia e resolvera que talvez o melhor fosse esperar o amigo vir falar por vontade própria. Afinal, Harry deveria ter alguma explicação sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Mas o dia inteiro se passou sem que Harry mencionasse o assunto uma vez sequer. Durante toda a manhã o moreno ficou em silêncio trabalhando numa pilha de pergaminhos que precisavam da sua assinatura para liberação e, antes que Ron tivesse a oportunidade para abordá-lo, Harry saiu para almoçar e ficou quase duas horas fora do escritório — para onde só voltou no meio da tarde, parecendo, não havia outra palavra, _feliz_.

Foi aí que Ron se deu conta de que tinha sido essa a rotina de Harry nos últimos anos. Um ar decididamente melancólico e cansado pelas manhãs, como se ele ainda estivesse com sono, em contraste a um semblante dividido entre a animação e a irritação na parte da tarde. Ron nunca parara para pensar que talvez houvesse algo nesse meio tempo que transformasse o humor de seu amigo daquela maneira. Sempre atribuíra o fato, inconscientemente, ao decorrer dos anos, dos dias e dos diferentes problemas que se acumulavam no colo deles e à maneira de cada um de lidar com isso.

Ron nunca reparara que Harry jamais se dera ao trabalho de usar seus privilégios como chefe dos aurores para sair mais cedo ou tirar umas férias para viajar com a esposa. Ou mesmo para colocar alguém para fazer o trabalho burocrático até altas horas da noite no seu lugar. Mas, quando forçou sua mente a procurar referências do assunto, descobriu que a explicação que encontrara na época era que Harry era nobre demais para usar do seu nome ou posição para tirar vantagem sobre alguma pessoa. Em seu íntimo, ele admirou Harry por isso e sentiu-se culpado por estar procurando razões para ter certeza de que o amigo estava fazendo algo de errado.

Harry continuou sem tocar no assunto pelos dias que se seguiram e, por mais que quisesse, Ron não conseguia deixar de passar a reparar em suas alterações de humor. Em como realmente sempre havia uma _ordem_. Letargia, quase um torpor até a hora do almoço, quando o amigo invariavelmente desviava dos convites por companhias, dizendo preferir comer sozinho para resolver uns problemas. Ron, que quase sempre almoçava com Hermione, nunca havia realmente prestado atenção àquilo.

Em alguns dias Harry voltou parecendo perdido, desatento, como se tivesse deixado sua cabeça em outro lugar. Em outros ele voltou sorridente e eufórico, falando animado com todos que se aproximavam dele. Houve ocasiões também em que Ron viu Harry caminhar em sua direção, a mão erguida e os lábios entreabertos, mas parecia que algo sempre o impedia de dar os passos finais e ele acabava sempre de volta à sua mesa sem dizer uma única palavra.

Após quase duas semanas assistindo ao amigo ir e vir, Ron decidiu mais uma vez que era _de verdade_ a hora de fazer alguma coisa. Tentar fazer, pelo menos. A idéia de que Harry estava tendo um caso lhe atingiu sim, uma ou duas vezes; afinal, de vez em quando boatos do gênero eram soltos nos tablóides, mas, até então, ele nunca chegara a pensar no assunto. Pelo menos não _para valer_.

O ponto era que ele _conhecia_ Harry, e a mera idéia do seu amigo, _do seu melhor amigo_, aquele que enfrentara a morte para salvar o mundo bruxo, aquele por quem ele mergulhara num lago gelado e lutara contra aranhas gigantes, estar _traindo_ era no mínimo absurda. E quando ele pensava que o alguém em questão era a sua irmã, tudo soava ainda pior. Ron não conseguia imaginar Harry se encontrando às escondidas com outra pessoa e depois voltando para casa e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não conseguia imaginar ele encarando seus filhos como se tudo estivesse absolutamente bem.

Mas Ron também sabia que o casamento mudava as pessoas, para melhor ou pior. Que mudava a maneira como elas enxergavam o mundo e aqueles que faziam parte dele. Ron sabia que nem sempre as coisas eram como pareciam ser. Talvez fosse apenas uma fase. Talvez tudo não passasse de um grande mal-entendido. Talvez ele apenas estivesse exagerando em cima de toda aquela situação. E talvez... talvez houvesse uma explicação lógica. Conviver com Hermione, que descrevia os mais absurdos casos com que era obrigada a lidar todas as semanas, lhe ensinara uma coisa ou duas. Ele não podia julgar _sem_ entender.

Por isso que naquele dia Ron decidiu usar seus anos de treinamento para fazer algo que nunca imaginara ter de fazer: _seguir seu melhor amigo_. Ficou observando Harry de longe durante toda a manhã e, quando o moreno descansou a pena sobre uma enorme pilha de pergaminhos e se levantou para sair, Ron esperou um minuto e então, discretamente, foi atrás dele, porém, encontrou o corredor já vazio. Após alguns segundos sem poder encontrá-lo, desceu para a recepção no átrio. Lá estava sentada uma jovem bruxa de óculos e curvas generosas que ele nunca se dera ao trabalho de descobrir o nome antes e para quem, com toda a delicadeza do mundo, ele perguntou.

"Georgette," Ron disse lendo discretamente as inscrições no crachá que a bruxa trazia preso na frente das vestes. "Você por acaso viu o senhor Potter? Combinamos de almoçar, mas acabei ficando para trás."

A bruxa indicou os elevadores ao canto. "Acredito que o senhor Potter pegou o que estava descendo." Ela disse, toda sorrisos, e inclinou-se levemente para consultar um painel ao lado de sua mesa que indicava em qual andar os elevadores se encontravam naquele momento. "Parece que foi até o último nível." Acrescentou com outro sorriso largo e Ron lhe agradeceu rapidamente antes de tomar o caminho para o Departamento dos Mistérios.

—**x—**

Embora Ronald Weasley tivesse passado cada um daqueles minutos que o separaram de se encontrar com Harry formulando as palavras que diria ao amigo e em como eles resolveriam tudo aquilo, nada, absolutamente _nada_ o teria preparado para o que encontrou lá embaixo.

Ele não sabia dizer o que era mais chocante. A confirmação de que Harry estava realmente _traindo_ a sua irmã ou o fato de com _quem_ ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ou o mero detalhe de que enquanto tinha as mãos pálidas e magras de Draco Malfoy agarradas aos seus cabelos, a expressão na face de Harry era da mais pura _paz_.

Ele queria gritar para acabar com aquilo. Queria puxar sua varinha e azarar Harry por ter traído a confiança de sua família. Queria azarar Malfoy pelo simples fato dele existir. Mas sabia que aquilo não daria em nada, que sair na mão não iria resolver os problemas de nenhum deles e provavelmente só resultaria em mais problemas. Um lado seu também pensou vagamente em Hermione sendo obrigada a presidir o seu julgamento por matar um certo furão branquelo.

Por isso Ron tentou, realmente tentou, voltar por onde viera sem ser notado. Tentou fingir que não tinha visto coisa alguma. Que tudo não passava de uma alucinação resultante do excesso de alternativas que sua mente formulara para explicar o maldito chupão no pescoço de seu melhor amigo.

Tentou com todas as suas forças ignorar os gemidos contidos dos dois atracados contra uma parede, mas quando viu Malfoy tirar suas mãos dos cabelos negros e levá-las até a cintura de Harry, começando a descê-las lentamente, Ron mandou a cautela às favas e falou alto, numa voz grave que ecoou pelo corredor vazio.

"Acho que você vai precisar de uma desculpa melhor da próxima vez que for mentir para a sua mulher."

E mais uma vez Ronald Weasley não sabia dizer o que era pior. O pânico que lhe assolou por não saber o que fazer no instante em que Harry empurrou Malfoy, uma expressão assustada na face. Ou a cruciante incerteza sobre o que seria a amizade deles a partir de agora.

—**x—**

Ron não fazia idéia de como conseguiu voltar para o quartel dos aurores. As imagens que presenciara indo e vindo em sua cabeça sem que ele conseguisse parar com aquilo. A expressão de Harry, antes e depois de ser surpreendido. A idéia, a mera idéia de que seu amigo estava enganando Ginny. Ele mesmo. Hermione. A _todos _eles.

Durante a tarde inteira Ron se isolou em seu cubículo, incapaz de pensar em ir para a casa porque não sabia o que diria a Hermione quando ela o visse naquele estado. Incapaz de contar à irmã o que vira porque não sabia o que poderia dizer a ela. Por que ele _sabia_ que não podia contar coisa alguma.

Ron não viu Harry chegar do "almoço", poucos minutos depois dele e também não viu o moreno enfiar as mãos no rosto tão logo se largou em sua cadeira, incapaz, assim como ele, de saber o que fazer.

Ao fim do dia, porém, Harry finalmente pareceu tomar coragem para vencer o caminho que separava suas mesas, e Ron não pôde evitar em sentir alguma admiração, mesclada à raiva e desapontamento, diante daquela atitude.

"A gente precisa conversar." Harry disse, procurando não olhar nos olhos do amigo.

"É." Ron respondeu, a voz resignada. "Antes tarde do que nunca."

—**x—**

"Há quanto tempo vocês...?"

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns segundos antes de responder em voz baixa um número em anos que tinha mais de dois algarismos. Ron preferiu fingir que não ouviu porque era _absurdo_. Se é que algo ainda podia ser absurdo diante do quadro como um todo.

"Como você pôde ter feito isso? Como você pode... _continuar_ fazendo? Por Merlin, Harry!" Ron começou, as mãos erguidas no ar como se tentasse estrangular um pescoço invisível. "Você não pensa na minha irmã, nos seus filhos, em...?" Ron se calou. A lista simplesmente não tinha fim.

"Todo dia." Harry disse, os olhos baixos, seguido de um suspiro curto e cansado. "O tempo todo."

"E ainda assim...?"

Ron viu Harry balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e não pôde mais se conter. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar a esmo pelo lugar. Estavam há quase quinze minutos no velho escritório de seu falecido pai, sem qualquer alma viva por perto dado o avançado da hora, e ele ainda não sabia direito por onde começar. Não sabia se o que queria era esmurrar Harry até que o rosto dele se transformasse numa pasta irreconhecível ou se queria se acalmar e _entender_. E era engraçado achar que a primeira opção parecia a mais sã das duas.

"Mas _por quê_?" A pergunta saiu bem antes do que ele imaginava. Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de deixar claro para Harry o quanto ele estava decepcionado e irritado e chateado. Antes que pudesse deixar claro a si mesmo que não era obrigado a perdoar Harry.

O moreno o encarou como se aquela fosse a primeira pergunta que fizesse algum sentido para ele, mas não respondeu de imediato. Primeiro inspirou fundo como se reunisse coragem para tanto e então abriu a boca um par de vezes, hesitante.

"Você não entenderia."

A raiva se alastrou pelo peito de Ron de tal forma que quando ele viu já tinha segurado Harry pelo colarinho das vestes e o erguido da cadeira, colocando ambos os rostos no mesmo nível. Os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos o encararam com resignação e Ron na hora soube que não odiava Harry por ele ter feito o que fez. E soube também que o que mais o incomodava era a certeza de que o amigo não confiara nele.

"Por que eu não entenderia? Não entenderia que você estava pondo um par de chifres na _minha_ irmã?" Perguntou, sacudindo Harry como se quisesse acordá-lo. "Acha que se você tivesse casado e tido três filhos com outra pessoa eu talvez pudesse ser mais compreensivo com o fato de você estar dormindo com o Malfoy?"

Harry segurou os pulsos de Ron, mas não tentou se soltar. Sua voz soava como se já tivesse ouvido aquele discurso um milhão de vezes em sua vida. Provavelmente dele mesmo.

"Não, você não entenderia que o que aconteceu não tem nada a ver com Ginny. Que não foi culpa dela ou mesmo algo que ela tenha feito ou deixado de fazer. Você não entenderia que eu realmente gostaria de poder consertar tudo isso, Ron."

Ron reforçou o aperto nas vestes de Harry como se precisasse daquilo para não partir para cima do amigo, sua respiração rápida, a raiva saindo pela sua boca através das palavras.

"Mas você _pode_ consertar."

Harry balançou a cabeça, olhando para o lado. "Não posso porque eu não quero." Ele disse e soltou outro suspiro, voltando a encarar Ron. "Você pode dizer o que quiser, pode até puxar a varinha e me azarar, mas nada disso vai mudar o fato de que eu _quero_ estar com ele."

Ron soltou as vestes de Harry como se elas lhe tivessem dado um repentino choque. Ele encarou o amigo como nunca encarara antes. Como alguém que passara anos sem ver e aparecesse assim, sem aviso, bem na sua frente.

"Você não pode estar falando sério, cara."

"É? E por que não?"

Foi a vez de Ron hesitar antes de responder, mas logo a resposta foi se formando em sua mente, sem que ele precisasse pensar realmente nela. "Porque você está há dezessete anos casado com uma pessoa. Porque você tem três filhos maravilhosos com essa pessoa. Porque você lutou para construir um mundo em que _ela _pudesse viver melhor."

Harry pensou por um segundo antes de responder.

"Não nego que fui feliz com Ginny, Ron, mas eu não sou mais. Amo os meus filhos e tenho orgulho de alguém como Ginny ser a mãe deles. O que eu sentia por ela vive neles agora, mas não mais em mim. E sim, eu lutei, Ron, mas foi por _todos_ vocês. Não foi só por ela."

"Ah, e o que você vai me dizer o que agora... que lutou por _ele_ também, é?" A risada de Ron saiu abafada, como se ele tivesse tentado pará-la, sem sucesso.

E qualquer senso de humor que ainda restasse nele se esvaeceu quando um rastro de sorriso se formou no rosto de Harry.

"Eu voltei para buscá-lo, lembra disso? Depois de tudo que ele fez, eu voltei para--"

"É ISSO!" Gritou Ron, desferindo uma espécie de soco no ar. "É exatamente isso. _Depois de tudo que ele fez_. Harry, cara, _acorda_. Estamos falando de alguém que tentou matar Dumbledore, que machucou gente que nós conhecíamos e gostávamos, alguém cujo pai tentou _te_ matar mais de uma vez e..."

"Draco não é como o pai." Foi a resposta rápida, quase automática. Como se Harry pensasse naquilo constantemente. Ron enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Ele já não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Mas eu entendo o que você quer." A voz de Harry ecoou pela sala e Ron voltou a encará-lo. "Você quer saber por que eu não pude simplesmente _ignorar_ seja lá o que foi que começou com tudo isso e por que deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto."

E como Ron ficou em silêncio, seus olhos fixos no amigo, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, Harry continuou.

"Eu tentei, Ron." Disse o moreno, voltando a se largar na única cadeira vazia da sala, como se não agüentasse mais o peso do próprio corpo. "Primeiro eu achei que tinha agido só por impulso, depois achei que era só uma fase. Eu voltava para casa todo dia me sentindo cada vez pior e mais culpado até que-"

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos verdes fixos no teto.

"Até que eu compreendi que eu não estava de fato me esforçando para salvar o meu casamento _porque não havia o que ser salvo_. Cara, foi horrível acordar um dia e ver que eu estava deitado do lado da irmã do meu melhor amigo, alguém que durante anos foi como uma irmã para mim também--"

"O quê?" Ron o interrompeu, irritado. "Vai me dizer agora que a culpa é da Ginny? Ela desistiu de você uma vez, se lembra? E foi você, depois que ela cresceu, quem foi atrás dela. E eu não te censurei, cara, eu achava que você era o cara certo pra ela!"

"Eu também achava, Ron, que merda!" Harry também gritou, perdendo a paciência e se levantando, encarando Ron com raiva. "Eu achava que tudo estava perfeito porque agora eu era parte de uma família de verdade, por que eu _nunca_ tive uma família e gostava do jeito que sua mãe e seu pai me tratavam, como se eu fosse filho deles, mas no fim eu sempre acabava me sentindo um intruso ali, no meio de vocês. Todos sempre me acolheram sim, mas casado com Ginny eu, de fato, fazia parte de alguma coisa."

Ron arregalou os olhos para o comentário de Harry, incapaz de compreender o quanto aquelas palavras o machucavam. Incapaz de acreditar que seu amigo estivera sofrendo aquele tempo todo e ele não percebera.

"Espera, você quer dizer que se casou com a minha irmã por causa disso?"

"NÃO!" Harry olhou para ele, os olhos verdes brilhando, furioso. "Não foi por isso, mas foi _isso_ que eu percebi no final das contas. Que eu estava me apegando àquilo que Ginny representava, não ao que eu sentia por ela."

"Você não a ama mais, então? Você ama... _ele_?" Ron não conseguia dizer o nome de Malfoy.

"Você fala '_ele_' como se estivesse dizendo um palavrão, Ron." Disse Harry. "Eu achava que o fato de dois caras ficarem juntos não era um problema para os bruxos. Eu achava que isso era um preconceito idiota dos trouxas. Você está falando igual ao Malfoy no tempo da escola."

Ron contou até três para não puxar sua varinha.

"Você percebe que está usando o Malfoy para defender o _Malfoy_?" Ele disse, respirando rápido. "Você já não faz mais o menor sentido pra mim, cara! Ele te enrolou totalmente."

"Não fale como se fosse culpa dele." Retorquiu Harry.

"Certo!" Ron gritou outra vez. "Agora vamos descobrir de quem é a culpa. Se não é da minha irmã, que só serviu para você se tornar um Weasley Honorário, e nem do furão vira-casaca... de quem é? Minha? Da Hermione? Vamos, Harry, a culpa precisa ser de alguém."

"Não é culpa de ninguém." Harry disse, cansado. "Aconteceu. Não devia, mas aconteceu. Se você precisa tanto colocar a culpa em alguém, coloque em mim. Eu podia ter parado, mas não parei. Podia até ter tomado mais cuidado para ninguém perceber e não tomei, podia ter-"

Ron caminhou até Harry, a vontade de socar o amigo ainda forte, mas em vez disso ele o segurou pelos ombros para o moreno o encarasse. Ron não percebera, até então que ele não conseguia deixar de se referir a Harry como _amigo_ em seus pensamentos. Era óbvio, agora, que se nem mesmo depois do que descobrira, ele não tinha qualquer intenção de repudiar Harry, a amizade deles continuava sendo mais importante do que tudo. E Ron precisava fazer aquilo valer.

"Você ainda pode consertar tudo, Harry." Ele disse e o amigo o encarou como se esperasse pelo pior. "Você só precisa escolher. E isso é fácil, cara. Você já sabe o que você quer."

Por um instante Ron achou que tinha estragado tudo, mas a força com que Harry o abraçou foi prova o suficiente de que ele fizera a coisa certa. Ele agira como um amigo.

—**x—**

Ron chegou à conclusão de que os amigos não mudavam, pura e simplesmente. O que acontecia era que às vezes nós ficávamos algum tempo sem prestar atenção neles e não percebíamos que alguém só precisava de um conselho, mas não sabia como pedir.

Harry e Malfoy nunca assumiram que estavam juntos. Havia coisa demais envolvida. A velha guerra, a rivalidade mal-resolvida. Esposas e filhos. Passado e presente. Detalhes que aqueles que estavam de fora não tinham sequer _por que_ tentar começar a compreender. Com o tempo e por razões diferentes o casamento de Malfoy também terminou, rendendo um espaço bem menor no jornal e muito menos publicidade, mas, mesmo assim, nenhum deles pareceu interessado em começar uma vida sob os olhos do mundo.

Mas Ron sabia que Harry estava bem. Não pelo fato de ele estar se escondendo do público ou agindo como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo, mas sim por saber que aquilo não afetara a amizade deles.

Ron sabia que Harry ficava feliz quando eles saíam para tomar uma bebida depois do expediente e conversavam sobre bobagens durante um par de horas antes de se recolherem para seus respectivos lares e voltarem para aqueles que amavam. Ron sabia que o mais importante fora ter conseguido encontrar espaço em seu coração para entender o amigo e descobrir que no fundo ele continuava sendo o mesmo Harry de sempre e que ele, Ron, só queria vê-lo feliz.

Não importasse onde, quando ou com quem.

**Fim**

* * *

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 25/04/08 como resposta ao Tema n° 09 (_'Chupão'_) da primeira fase do **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói**, promovido pela seção HD do fórum _Aliança 3 Vassouras_. O projeto continua na ativa, mas agora em novo endereço: **www. 6vparavoce. com. br** (para acessar, tire os espaços).

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fanfic é o típico caso de como uma proposta que tem tudo para virar um PWP de primeira pode ser completamente distorcida nas mãos alheias. xD Mas, enfim, eu gostei dela e adorei escrever sob o ponto de vista do Ron, que ainda é o meu favorito do trio! :)

**Aviso:** Pronto. Tudo que eu tinha escrito do projeto já está postado... o que não significa que eu não tenha mais nenhuma HD na gaveta. xD

**Agradecimentos: **A **Calíope Amphora** por ser beta e incentivadora pinhônica, a **Cami Rocha **por trazer Georgette para nossas vidas e, claro, a todos que leram e comentaram na minha última fic postada, "Antônimo". Muito obrigada, pessoinhas. o/


	4. Jardim do Sol

**Título:** Jardim do Sol  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Pré-Slash / PG  
**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Série de fanfics Harry/Draco. Tema da one-shot nº04: _Encontro no imediato pós-guerra_. "E quanto a você? Por que _você_ voltou?"  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows

* * *

**Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói (2ª Edição)  
**_(Tema: 46. Encontro no imediato pós-guerra)_

* * *

**Jardim do Sol**  
por Dana Norram

Encontraram-se no começo da manhã. Foi Harry quem viu Draco primeiro e a verdade é que até cogitou dar as costas e sair pelo outro lado, mas, sem entender porque, ele hesitou. E naquele segundo, o loiro, sentindo a sua presença, quem sabe, ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o de longe.

Nem por um instante ele pensou que se enganara a respeito do outro. Talvez parecesse bobagem, mas Harry sentia que jamais poderia esquecer ou mesmo confundir o rosto pontudo e o tom do cabelo claro que, dependendo do jeito que a luz do sol batia, era quase branco. Foram muitos anos olhando por cima do seu ombro, se perguntando o que Malfoy aprontaria daquela vez.

E a verdade é que Draco também pensou em dar as costas e ir embora no momento em que divisou Potter a alguns metros de distância. Ele não soube porque não o fez. Talvez por achar que não tinha mesmo mais nada a temer. Talvez porque estivesse curioso. Talvez porque esperasse por aquilo. Mesmo que não soubesse exatamente _o que _esperar.

Harry se aproximou, sem pressa, como quem está só passando por ali, apreciando a paisagem e o ar limpo da manhã. Mas ele não mirou nenhum dos monumentos de mármore branco por mais de dois segundos enquanto atravessava a longa alameda que o separava do loiro. Harry pensou consigo que não tinha mesmo a menor intenção de decorar _quem_ estava _onde_ naquele lugar. Algo lhe dizia que esse conhecimento acabaria inerente a ele. Uma coisa natural, daquelas que vêm com o tempo. Tempo que ele tinha de sobra para tentar absorver tudo que havia se passado.

"Por que você está aqui?"

Draco surpreendeu-se por não haver qualquer vestígio de raiva na pergunta. Nem mesmo segundas intenções escondidas entre as palavras. Apenas uma leve e perfeitamente natural _curiosidade_. Ele mexeu o corpo do banco onde estivera sentado na última meia hora. Talvez fosse o único em todo o cemitério que não desse diretamente de frente para uma sepultura, mas sim para um pequeno canteiro de flores. Eram tão pequenas, de um amarelo ocre que quase se confundia com as folhas verdes.

Não havia estátuas ou pedras para atrapalhar sua composição. Harry percebeu que nunca reparara nelas.

"Malfoy?" Harry chamou de novo diante da falta de respostas do outro. "Você está bem?"

"Estou." Respondeu Draco uma voz quase cansada. "E eu ouvi da primeira vez, Potter. Eu só não sei o que você quer ouvir como resposta," disse, finalmente, não querendo ser mordaz, mas sem poder evitar.

Com um suspiro meio irritado, meio cansado, meio feliz de certas coisas não mudarem, Harry sentou-se no banco ao lado do loiro − que até pensou em se levantar e ir embora, mas não o fez. A atitude do outro o deixava mais curioso do que ameaçado.

"Soube que agendaram o julgamento para agosto" disse Harry, sem realmente ter muito que falar, só querendo dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mesmo que algo como aquilo não fosse exatamente o melhor jeito de se começar uma conversa.

Draco olhou de soslaio, mas não respondeu.

"Não acho que terão problemas. Assim, não muitos. Eu devo bastante à sua mãe, sabe. Eu vou dizer isso para eles." Continuou, olhando para cima, o sol claro, quase branco, obrigando-o a manter os olhos semicerrados.

"Vincent." Falou Draco de repente, em voz baixa, torcendo as mãos no colo antes de apoiá-las no banco de pedra, procurando não tocar em Harry, relativamente próximo dele. O loiro esticou o corpo para olhar para cima também.

"Como?" Harry franziu o cenho, voltando-se para o outro.

"Crabbe." Ele disse. "Estou aqui por causa dele."

"Ah."

Sem saber o que falar, Harry desconversou.

"Mas que bela maneira de mudar de assunto."

"Só estou respondendo a sua pergunta" tornou Draco, sem mexer o corpo.

Harry segurou uma risada e balançou a cabeça, descrente. Mas não queria se zangar com Malfoy. Diabos, ele não tinha nem mais _motivos_ para isso. Mas não se conteve. Dificilmente conseguia.

"Sabe, eu nunca entendi _porque_ você quis salvá-lo."

O comentário fez Draco engolir em seco e recolher as mãos que mantinha no banco para aproximá-las do próprio rosto. Também aproveitou para trocar de posição, ajeitando as pernas debaixo do corpo e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, a face enfiada em uma das mãos. Harry não se deu ao trabalho de se mexer quando a perna dele raspou na sua, antes de se afastar novamente.

"Ele era meu amigo" respondeu Draco simplesmente. Sem rodeios ou espaços para outras interpretações.

Harry não podia fingir que _acreditava _naquilo, mas não achou que seria uma boa idéia contestar o comentário. Sua expressão de descrença, porém, foi o bastante.

"É, eu sei. Nós estávamos discutindo. Feio. Ele falou um monte de merda. Eu deveria _mesmo_ jogar anos e anos pela janela por causa de um momento de estupidez."

Harry não tinha problemas em admitir para si mesmo o quanto duvidava daquilo que Malfoy chamava de amizade. Ele sempre acreditou piamente que a relação de Malfoy com seus ditos 'amigos' não passava de uma troca de interesses. Apesar disso, a sua resposta foi evasiva, sem comprometimentos.

"Eu não disse nada."

Draco fungou uma risada mal-disfarçada. Virou-se para Harry, o rosto ainda apoiado numa das mãos, os olhos apertados para enxergar o rosto do outro, entrecortado pela luz.

"Não que ache que eu lhe deva explicações, Potter, mas digamos que estou bem curioso com o rumo dessa conversa."

Harry soltou uma risada baixa e voltou-se para Malfoy, também o encarando. Sentiu uma sensação engraçada ao divisar seus olhos cinzas apertados.

"Você não precisa me explicar nada."

Draco sorriu antes de falar. "E quanto a você? Por que _você_ voltou?"

Harry não tinha dúvidas a respeito da pergunta. Da mesma forma que não tinha idéia de como respondê-la. Do _que_ responder. Lógico que já tinha pensando a respeito. Algumas vezes. Sem chegar à conclusão alguma além do _'eu não podia deixar ninguém morrer daquele jeito horrível'_.

E foi o que ele respondeu a Malfoy. O loiro, porém, esboçou uma expressão incrédula.

"Você não precisa acreditar, se não quiser." Harry deu de ombros, pensando ir embora.

Draco ficou parado, mas suspirou fundo, fazendo uma careta ao torcer o canto dos lábios. Harry, que nunca havia visto o loiro fazer aquilo, pensou que era até engraçado o ar infantil que aquele gesto emprestava ao outro.

"Não tem nada a ver com _acreditar_" disse Draco depois de alguns instantes. "É mais com entender."

"Entender?"

"É. Eu não tinha nenhuma serventia para você. Você poderia ter morrido. Você _quase_ morreu. Foi bem estúpido" disse, quase como uma crítica. "E a troco de nada" acrescentou, a voz mais baixa.

Harry virou o corpo, uma de suas mãos seguras contra a pedra gelada. Malfoy ainda estava na mesma posição, as pernas dobradas, o rosto apoiado entre os dedos. Eles se encararam. Foi vez de o moreno fazer uma careta.

"_Nada_? Você se tem em tão baixa conta assim?"

Draco revirou os olhos, que então se revelaram, tão de perto e àquela hora da manhã, sob outro prisma da luz, esquisitos _demais_ para terem uma só cor.

"Sabe, seria bem mais fácil se você dissesse que voltou porque, sei lá, eu não te entreguei quando vocês foram levados para a minha casa. Se você fosse quem sabe tentar me usar como objeto de troca para conseguir uma trégua ou... sei lá. Só não acho que 'não podia deixar ninguém morrer assim' seja a melhor das respostas" disse e acrescentou sem pensar. "Você me odeia."

Aquela última afirmação incomodou Harry mais do que todas as outras juntas. Simplesmente não era verdade, ele percebeu de repente.

"Não, não odeio" disse com toda sinceridade.

O loiro piscou confuso.

"Por que não? Você tem _todos_ os motivos."

Harry balançou a cabeça e o sorriso nos seus lábios não tinha nada de mais. Mas fez Draco se sentir leve pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Da mesma forma que você tinha motivos para matar Dumbledore e não matou. Do mesmo jeito que você podia ter dito que aquele cara lá era eu _sim_, mas não disse" disse antes de acrescentar, incerto. "Por que fez aquilo, aliás?"

Draco mexeu-se nervosamente no banco, voltando olhar para frente. Harry preferiu não insistir.

"Eu nunca tinha reparado nesse jardim aí" comentou, depois de quase cinco minutos de ambos no mais completo silêncio. Já era perto das oito horas e logo aquele lugar estaria cheio de gente carregando arranjos e lágrimas e saudades. "Além dessas que o pessoal traz, não há muitas flores por aqui."

"Fui eu quem fez." Draco respondeu, com uma pontada de orgulho. "Não achei que me deixariam fazer uma placa para o Vincent. O pai dele foi morto e a mãe fugiu e eu não sei dela. Acho que eu e Gregory somos os únicos que se importam que ele tenha morrido."

Harry não soube o que responder. Ele não poderia dizer que se importava com a morte de Crabbe, porque _não_ se importava, embora, provavelmente o tivesse o salvado, caso pudesse, também. Então, sem querer, pensou no que teria acontecido se não tivesse conseguido salvar Malfoy. Ele, Harry, se importaria agora?

Sentiu o loiro se mexer e viu que ele se levantava com alguma dificuldade, possivelmente devido ao tempo que passara com as pernas na mesma posição. Ele mesmo sentia alguma dormência na parte inferior do corpo.

"Melhor eu ir. Antes que meus pais acordem e descubram que não estou em casa." Draco disse, sem olhar para o outro.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sem entender porque o outro estava se explicando.

"É, é melhor. Só não digo para você mandar minhas lembranças, porque, bem, a quem eu estaria tentando enganar?"

Draco abriu um sorriso da cor do sol diante daquela tentativa de piada por parte de Harry. Quase espontâneo e meio sincero. Era a primeira vez que Harry via Draco sorrir assim, sem artifícios, e percebeu que adoraria vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito de novo. Algum dia.

"Acho que já está dando minha hora também..." comentou então, distraído, fazendo menção de se pôr de pé.

Harry não só não esperava que o outro estendesse o braço na sua direção, para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Ele hesitou, encarando Malfoy como quem pergunta _porque_ e não tem certeza se quer mesmo saber a resposta. Ele não tinha como saber se aquele gesto foi premeditado ou se Malfoy estava apenas tentando ser gentil ou até se só agia por impulso.

Mas simplesmente não havia porque não aceitá-lo desta vez.

O aperto da mão de Draco era quente e firme e eles demoraram alguns segundos a mais do que o estritamente necessário para se soltarem. Harry já tinha se erguido e os dois já tinham balançado as mãos em cumprimento, mas parecia que nenhum deles sabia bem o que deveria vir _depois_.

Draco, constrangido quando o olhar de Harry encontrou o seu, soltou primeiro e engoliu em seco, enquanto dava as costas e se afastava. E Harry percebeu que estava realmente satisfeito consigo quando o imitou, caminhando na direção oposta.

Harry não entendeu muito bem o que se passara ali. Mas tinha de admitir que era como se algo novo e até bom se desenhasse à sua frente. A sensação de que ele só precisava continuar andando para chegar até lá.

Ainda que, o que Harry tenha feito, após alguns passos, na verdade foi parar e olhar para trás.

E então sorrir e acenar em despedida, ao ver que Draco fizera exatamente o mesmo.

**Fim**

_

* * *

_

_Fanfic dedicada à Mary Sullivan/Enfermeira-chan, pelo layout mais lindo do Reino do Live Journal._

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota da Autora: **É, eu voltei a escrever Harry/Draco após um tempão só metida (opa!) com os puppies. Na verdade, tem mais pinhão aí para eu postar, mas preciso revisar antes. Sem mais, apesar de simples e não ter "ação" propriamente dita, eu espero que vocês gostem.

**Agradecimentos:** A **N. Shibboleth**, beta coração que arruma meus _verbos dicendi_. XD


End file.
